Praise Me and I'll Love You
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Tama has a powerful magical ability. Ruler has epiphany to the extent to her real power early on, and she can't believe her oversight for not realizing it sooner. Tama is terrifying. Canon divergence where Tama gets her moment to shine for the better or worse.


**A/N:** Written as a Trick or Treat 2017 exchange gift for ideallyqualia.

* * *

Tama was nothing special magic wise. She was known as the "cute" one that helped dig holes. Digging holes wasn't an important magical ability, but Ruler would never drop her, because Tama was her loyal follower. She had nowhere else to go and she was too weak to defend herself properly from outside threats. Tama was not smart, charming, or athletic, but she was still hers to rule.

So, scavenging for candies was harder with one less member that could fight. Ruler wished she could steal candies, although that wasn't always an option and would take legwork and serious preplanning. Sometimes, though, practicality made Tama's hole digging power necessary.

The house in front of him them crackled and popped; the blaze inside engulfed the whole building. It was a routine mission that didn't take much thought. Save someone from inside. She had seen a moving shadow inside while coming to investigate. In any case, candies would be awarded until she thought of her next reasons to attack the magical girls of the city. She couldn't complain.

"Help me! Please!" a voice screamed from the other side of the door to the back of the building. Fists banged on the iron. Likely, the fire had spread and they were finally feeling the brunt of it, their screams confirming it.

"Tama, if you will," Ruler told her, stepping back for Tama to pass her. She didn't think much of it. She should have, but she trusted Tama to do as she told to the letter.

Swim Swim's accuracy could knock the door down as well, but the door was thick metal and would be harder to take down. Tama was the only one suitable for the job.

Tama followed the order. She looked at the ground.

"Okay, step back, please," Tama called to the person on the other side. She placed a hand on the doorframe and waited for a moment. Then, when she thought it was safe, she scratched the metal. Instantly, the door parted in two, and the inferno raged in the room behind the girl.

Ruler couldn't tell what happened at first. Smoke poured out and blinded her. She waved it away with her scepter, annoyed. But she didn't hear anyone thanking profusely them or footsteps steeping over the rubble to safety.

How rude! After all that effort. She should—

-not assume things without proof of that.

The man they had been trying to save was slumped over the discarded metal. A giant gash was etched into the left side of his chest. He gasped, coughing up blood.

Ruler lowered her scepter. She hadn't calculated this.

Tama gasped. Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I tried to be really gentle!" She looked like she would retch at the sight in front of her.

Ruler's focus darted to her followers. Swim Swim winced, and the Peaky Angels lost a bit of their flare at this. No one moved for a heartbeat too long. Ruler grit her teeth.

"Are we going to lose lots of candies for this?" the angels asked in unison, whining. "Tama messed up again!"

Ruler couldn't believe what she was hearing. Perhaps they were in shock, or didn't know what they should do, but she had given them this drill countless times. The team really needed to do more good deeds for candies if this is how they would react. "Get him to the hospital! Hurry, you fools. You can save him if you hurry and don't run your mouths!"

The Peaky Angels grabbed the man under the arms, and Swim Swim helped plug up the wound. He was taken to the hospital and thankfully, from all luck, survived the ordeal. Ruler was genuinely content for that much. She didn't want anyone to die under her careful watch.

She should have been more careful instructing Tama. But what could she have done better? She really had tried her best, and she hadn't overexerted her powers. Tama had been perfectly in line. She had done nothing wrong.

It wasn't until later that this made her blood grow cold.

Ruler realized something. She noticed something horrible.

Tama was a terrifying _beast_!

Ruler didn't understand how she didn't ever see this. Tama's powers could inflict pain even when she wasn't trying to do it. It had been a one-time occurrence, but the results showed the truth of it. Past actions predicted the future. Tama may do it again meaningfully or not.

Sitting on her throne in the temple, Ruler clutched at her head. She had a migraine. This put a wrench in the power balance around here. She was supposed to be top dog.

"Ruler-sama?" Tama asked. She looked up at Ruler with innocent, sweet eyes, curious about her hesitation. Ruler never dropped her confident expression. It was strange.

Ruler jumped the slightest bit. That voice made her uneasy these days. She didn't want to upset Tama, and she didn't want her to have a reason to kill her. After all, hadn't Ruler kept her around despite her shortcomings? Tama should be happy. No need to push any buttons.

Ruler stood to her feet. Her red cap swished at her feet. She approached Tama and knelt at her side. Swim Swim and Peaky Angels watched her from the other side of the room, wondering what she was doing with Tama.

Ruler gently patted Tama on the fuzzy head. Tama's eyes closed, as if she expected something bad to happen. But when she cracked open an eyelid Ruler was smiling.

Tama was confused. No one ever smiled at Tama.

"From now on," Ruler intoned to the rest of the room in a flourish, patting Tama's head again in celebration, "we're going to take better care of Tama. Isn't that right?"

Swim Swim, Minael and Yunael exchanged confused glances. Ruler shot them a death glare and nodded fiercely. Shrugging, they shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I was meant to you," Swim Swim said. She nodded, firmly, eyes a bit blank but tone sincere.

Minael and Yunael flew by and poked Tama on the head.

"You still have a ways to go," Minael told her.

"But I guess you're not that useless," Yunael chipped in. "You mess stuff up, but you can be fun to have around."

Ruler scolded the angels for being less than grateful and not giving Tama all the credit she deserved, but they just stuck their tongues out at her. They smirked at Tama.

Tama didn't care. She was… She didn't know what the rising feeling in her chest was. For so long, she had felt a black darkness there. It weighed her down and made her want to cry and sleep and not talk. Not anymore. Her chest felt light and warm and fuzzy just like her fur.

Praise. Was that what it was? Tama liked it. She liked it a lot. If she could have more of it, she would do her best.

However, Rule didn't see what Tama did. In Tama's smile, she saw someone who had their first taste of power over the rest of them. Tama knew what she had to do to make them appreciate her. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Tama were scheming without Ruler's knowledge.

Ruler had underestimated her underling. Tama had went under her radar. What if she planned to betray her in the future? What if she developed feelings of grandeur and tried to lead the group without her? With one swipe, Tama was able to kill. She had maimed that man. She could do it again and Ruler would never see her devious plots.

Finding good help these days was impossible.

She had no proof, so she couldn't call her out of it.

Ruler just had to be patience and diligently watch her.

From that moment forward, Ruler didn't have any second to waste. She fretted. She didn't know what to make of it.

Tama also was apprehensive. She wanted everyone to keep liking her. She wanted more of that feeling. She didn't know how to make them like them like her all the time, but she put her all into digging holes and helping.

For worse, Tama was too sweet. Ruler noticed this after Tama's behavior changed because of her first declaration that Tama was to be respected. HIdeous. What's more if she mentioned this to her dedicated followers, the Peaky Angels would laugh at her for fearing Tama. Swim Swim may understand. Still, Swim Swim didn't see the world like Ruler did yet. She could not see the signs beforehand.

Ruler could do nothing.

Tama was happy. So happy. She wasn't upset, because the others were accepting her. Getting praised was odd. Nobody had praised her besides grandma. But Ruler liked Tama after she did a good job and Tama had only wanted that much attention. Her powers as a dog were useful.

In fact, Tama was so proud that she started to spend more time with Ruler. Wherever she went, Tama followed. She would hand her things and offer to use her magic. Asking for lessons on homework was common and Tama was extremely thankful Ruler was so knowledgably about math and English and Japanese history… everything! Slowly, she wasn't scared of her, and Tama started to really love Ruler. Tama smiled cheerfully and talked to the team.

She hadn't felt like this before. She finally belonged somewhere with her friends. It was true that Raising Project was holding a death game and her life was at jeopardy. But she trusted Ruler's keen, sound judgment wholeheartedly. Ruler would always keep her safe.

If things continued and she died, it wouldn't be so bad. The others may remember her. That would be nice.

Ruler constantly tried to avoid her. She hated going to work, so she had to come to the temple. The temple used to be her relaxing playground. Neither were good choices now. Both were horrible. She never would get a break.

"I added extra fruit," Tama told her as she approached Ruler's throne. She held out the plate of fruit to her, smiling brightly. "I'll get anything you want. S—So please request anything from me. I'll do anything. Just ask!"

Ruler groaned. She slumped back against the throne. Perhaps killing Tama early would be to her benefit…


End file.
